


Gudako Steals a Valentine

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The beginning of a wild day has an option Gudako never expected. It looks like she would be getting to know the resident Mage of Flowers better sooner than she thought she could.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster /Gudako
Kudos: 4





	Gudako Steals a Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako looked over to Gudao. The two of them remembered the disaster that was Valentine’s the previous years.

The _ambushes_.

The _tears_.

The _pit traps._

The _fights_.

The weary look in the other’s eyes let them know they were not alone in the way of terror. It was fun in the end, but quite a bit of it was hindsight. Some not so much and the pair of them were valiantly working on their pact to drown out those memories and pretend they never happened. ****_Never_****.

“I have never been so excited for the fact that the other Masters among us are already in a relationship.” Gudao let out what sounded like a prayer as he keenly looked at all the potential ambush sights in the break room.

“Let’s be honest, none of the Cu variations would be a problem,”Gudako rationalized. They had their own pursuer on this day, so there was no way they would do anything unless one of them came to them. “The various Gilgamesh would have been a problem, but more in the fact that they expected a gift – a top quality one at that – than literally wanting us to do _anything_ for them. He’s a greedy king that just wants things if we simplify it. It’s not about us, but the tribute.”

“I hate the fact that that makes any sense.” Gudao grumbled at his fellow Master, most importantly fellow – _single_ – Master.

“Let’s be fair, I had to cope with this somehow being a thing. Just like we do when Eli participates in Halloween. Every. Year.” Gudako pushed out. There was nothing wrong with Eli, she actually liked her, but there was sometimes a thing called too much. Gudako was certain that that counted when it came to the Event every year at her personal castle that just felt as ridiculous as it was deja vou.

“We won’t have a new class change for her again this year will we?” Gudao hypothesized out loud in morbid curiosity.

“Shhh!” Gudako hissed. “We don’t think like that. One of her is enough.” Gudako had to physically stop herself from throwing her entire body at Gudao and shake him to see sense. They never tempted Fate – with a capital F – here, it would most likely come true.

Gudao immediately went contrite at the realization. He knew all about how well their luck usually worked. “You’re right. We need to get passed the other Servants competing for our attention to … settle down first.”

“ _Without hogtying us up as their captives_.” Gudako declared firmly with a nod to her head.

“Without hogtying us up as their captives. “Gudao agreed.

“I think I might be able to help with that.” A new voice chimed in from behind the pair of them, making the two all but jump out of their skin in shock and turn to face said person.

“It’s you, Merlin.” Gudao sighed as Gudako and himself relaxed. They were still safe.

“Yes. It is I! The incredible Merlin!” The Magus of Flowers grandstanded a little as if he was imitating Gilgamesh when whispering. “I can keep you both hidden for the day for as long as you want with a little charm. Be warned as soon as you want to be seen, it wears off.” The mage in front of them looked like he was the ringleader of a circus, or a conman, with the way he was going on and holding himself up.

“Can you really?” Gudao asked eagerly.

“Be careful not to think too hard about Mash then.” Gudako added as she looked over at Merlin particularly.

“Why would you say that?” Gudao uttered mortified, while trying not to look at his fellow Master.

“Because as soon as you see Mash when we aren’t in the field, you want all her attention on you. Anyone that met you can see how hard you pine for her. And then fail to confess to her.” Gudako uttered completely matter of fact, she had witnessed it on more than one occasion. When the Servants considered monitoring tapes of the pair as bloopers of real life sitcom, then you knew it was bad. Which he should know too, considering it really was that for an after show for one of the movies in the cinema on one of the nights Gudao came in. Gudako had never seen him usher Mash out of anywhere faster.

“Then I won’t do that.” Gudao promised. Gudako rolled her eyes and handed over what she was reaching into her bag for all this time: the chocolate with Merlin’s name printed on the front.

“That’s not your to go bag?” Gudao mentioned aghast. He thought they were prepared in case they had to run. He had one of his own.

“Can’t it be both?” Gudako tossed on as she looked over to Merlin. “At least I know I can give you yours now before things go crazy.” Merlin eyed it like he didn’t know quite what to do with it. Gudako hurried on as she remembered the fact that he already told her one time when both had to fill in as chefs that he couldn’t taste.

“You know it’s the thought that counts too, but I think I might trade in my charm for time spent with you Merlin. It can be my early White’s Day present. We can watch Dumbo.” Gudako spoke the first few things that came to mind. The circus performer part lingered a bit and hiding away with Merlin sounded like the perfect way to spend Valentine’s Day. She had been meaning to catch up with some happy movies anyway, she heard that those Disney movies had a happy ending. It’s not like the plots in the movies could be any weirder than what she already put up with daily anyway.

Gudao and Merlin just stared at her looking similarly speechless until Merlin quickly recovered to the point that you would miss it. Something Gudako was sure she would have if she wasn’t looking pointedly at the mage until she got her answer.

“You want a Valentine’s date with Merlin?” Gudao gaped. While worse with recovering, he was remarkably faster at spilling the first thing that came out of his mouth.

“You’re just jealous because you haven’t been able to do the same with Mash, and he hasn’t agreed yet.” Gudako remarked back. You can’t have a date with consent.

“I think if that’s what you want, I can do that Master.” Merlin added. There was a really weird look in his eyes, but her day now had plans. Plus, she did want to get to know him more. Jeanne and Marie spoke so happily of him that Gudako had been trying to get time with him for a while. She liked the idea of gaining something here. Not that she would be upset if it was just friends.


End file.
